


the joke is on me (trouble)

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Childhood Friends, Gen, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, angst?? idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:55:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26796973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: donghyuck has a realisation, he not only misses mark, he also may be in love with him.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan & Mark Lee, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Kudos: 12





	the joke is on me (trouble)

**Author's Note:**

> hi! this is my first fic on ao3 :p im kinda just going w it, i have a plan but it's not very detailed. thank u for choosing 2 read this! :D
> 
> the title is from 'i knew you were trouble' by taylor swift. iconic methinks.

"you miss him that much?" renjun asked donghyuck, looking at him sincerely. he nodded.

donghyuck had just ranted to his new pals, renjun and yukhei, about his long term best friend mark, who graduated the summer before.

it was now november, and although donghyuck had had a 2 hour phone call with mark just 2 months before, he still wanted to see him so badly. 

as cliche as it is, donghyuck felt empty without him, mark always did his best for donghyuck. he did his science homework for him, would play video games with him like #theboys do and he wouldn't be talking to yukhei and renjun now i'd mark hadn't introduced them.

now, mark has gone off to university and donghyuck is left with 7 late science homework sheets to hand in, he's playing LoL alone with random strangers online who yell at him when he dies, and is left with yukhei and renjun.

dont get him wrong, renjun was a seemingly sweet but sometimes dramatic and savage boy, but donghyuck genuinely liked being around him. same with yukhei, he was a bit of a weirdo, in the best way, but still very supportive and hilarious. it's just that neither of them were mark.

mark who was really just a kid at heart, honest but in the nicest way possible, the ideal best friend anyone could ask for. pretty, smart, and he had a smile that would make donghyuck melt if he saw it right now in front of him.

it was then when donghyuck finally realised why mark had such an effect on him. why he was thinking about mark now, why he had been doing so for the past week, for the past 3 months, for the past year, the past 10 years and why hed be thinking about mark forever.

when they first met when donghyuck was 7, mark saw him playing alone and asked him if he wanted to play with him and his friends.  
when donghyuck was 9, and he begged his parents to take mark to disney world with him, and he had what he considered to be the best day of his life.

when he was 11, and some kids in his grade were being mean to him, but mark stood up for him, and scared them just by saying he was a year older than them. 

when he was 13, and cried the entire night when mark graduated middle school, because he didn't want to be without him and thought it was the end of their friendship.. mark didn't think he was weird or anything, just comforted him and said they'd be together next year anyways and they could still play LoL together. 

when he was 16, and met mark's girlfriend for the first time, she was very nice, and someone who would donghyuck would otherwise want to be friends witn but a pit still wallowed in donghyuck's stomach, and he couldn't bare to be around them. now he realised that it was jealousy.

donghyuck had a realisation.

"shit." he murmured under his breath. he had a crush on. wait- no. he read when he was 12 if it was a "crush" more than 6 months then it was.. love. he was in love with mark lee.

"you good, hyuck?" yukhei raised an eyebrow, he looked concerned.

"no."


End file.
